The Sweetest Thing
by Faded Galaxia
Summary: One-shot. Molly and Willy take a little trip to the drug store. Read Nights In White Satin first - you'll understand more things. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: I'VE BEEN STRUCK WITH INSPIRATION! I don't know if this will be a one-shot, or if it's going to be longer, but it's kind of…in between the last chapter and the epilogue of Nights In White Satin. We'll see how this goes.**

**So…definitely read Nights In White Satin first. Otherwise, you won't get a lot of the references, and you might be a little lost. Plus, it's a good story. At least I think it's a good story. You can be the judge, of course. :)**

*knock knock*

"Yeah," Molly yelled, her eyes not moving from the computer screen. Her black-tipped fingernails moved furiously over the keyboard.

"Molly…" A male voice whined through the door. She rolled her eyes.

"Willy, I'm not done yet. I told you I'd come out when I was done."

"You've been in there for hoooooouuuuurrrrrsssssss. I'm sooooooooooo booooooorrrrrrreeeeeeeed."

"Go invent something." Her fingers moved even quicker, the clicking noise becoming louder and louder.

"I can't invent anything without my muse."

Molly rolled her eyes again. She left him hanging for a few seconds.

*knock knock knock*

"Willy, seriously. I need to get these done."

She heard him slump against the door. "At least let me keep you company."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Molly stopped typing, softly growling. He always got her with the 'sugar on top' bit. She didn't even have to open the door to know that those violet puppy-dog eyes were boring holes into the room.

"Fine." She slapped her legs and got up, walking over to the door and opening it forcefully. She let out a little squeak as she caught Willy in free-fall. He burst out laughing.

"Whoops. Guess I leaned up against the door a little too much."

"I'll say," she grunted while pushing him upright. He laughed a little bit more, but stopped after seeing the expression on her face. He brushed off his khaki slacks, fixed his burgundy sweater, and coughed uncomfortably. She watched him compulsively move his hands in a way that would make his gloves squeak, if he had been wearing them.

"Willy, what do you want? Honestly?"

"I just wanted to hang out with you. I'm incredibly bored."

"Where's Charlie?"

"He's boring."

Molly scoffed. "Since when?"

"Since _always,_ duh." Willy walked into the room and sat down on her bed. He bounced it a couple of times, and then flopped back, his arms spread out. "Come out with me. I need a good drive."

Molly crossed her arms. "Where are we going?"

"No idea." He sat back up, resting his chin in his hand. His eyes were sparkling. "That's the beauty of it. Makes it more fun."

"Willy, I have to get these university applications done ASAP. I can't get them done if you keep bugging me."

"Come on, it'll be fun." He stood up and lightly grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward the doorway. She didn't move. "Molly…come on."

"Willy-"

He sighed. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this…"

"Resort to wha-"

Molly's words were cut off by Willy's lips crashing into hers. He moved his hand from her wrist to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. His other hand lightly brushed up and down her bare arm, making her knees give out (they had discovered this was a weak spot of hers once when they were chasing each other around. "I'll keep that in mind," Willy said with a wink). He caught her before she fell to the floor.

"You suck," Molly said, staring up at Willy. "You seriously suck."

"So, you'll come with me?"

She looked over at her computer, the application to Middlesex University still glaring at her. She then turned back to him. His puppy dog eyes were almost to the point of pleading. 'Wow, he must really want me to go.'

"Fine."

He jumped up in the air, letting go of her arms and causing Molly to fall into a heap on the ground. "Yay! I'm so exci – oh, no! Are you okay?" He almost instantly was on his knees, touching her arm.

Molly tried to look angry, but it didn't work. He looked too concerned. "Yeah, Willy, I'm fine." She stuck out her hands. "Help me up?"

"Of course!" He said as he stood back up. Both of his knees cracked. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm so old."

"You're not old!" She said after he pulled her up. "We've been over this."

"I know…it still just bothers me sometimes."

She put her hand on his cheek. "It's okay. Now," she grabbed his hand in both of hers, "let's get the fuck out of here before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am," Willy said as she led him out of the room and down the hallway toward the elevator.

"Wait," he stopped, wiggling his hand from her grasp. She turned back around to see him digging around in his pockets, his tongue hanging out.

She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Crap."

"What?"

"I left my keys in my room. Heh." He looked around pointlessly. "I guess I was just so preoccupied with seeing you that I didn't even grab them."

"…But we're going driving?"

"Uh…yeah." He ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I have to go get them." He turned on his heels and took off down the hallway. Molly smirked. He wanted her to race him.

'One problem,' she thought as she picked up speed, 'I have no idea where his room is.'

* * *

><p>"Umm…I win?" Molly said as she stuck her arm out and touched the door of a room that was all the way at the end of the hallway. They had gone through several hallways, and had even cut through the kaleidoscope room, to get there. He was a little bit behind her, so she had to take a wild guess as to which door it was.<p>

"Dang it!" He said, slowing down to a jog until he reached the door. "You beat me. Again."

"I'm telling you," she pointed at herself with her thumbs, "track star."

He smiled, breathing heavily. "You're my track star."

"That's right." She smiled back. "Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I've never been in your room."

Willy's expression changed from happy to confused. "Wait…what?"

"I've never been in your room."

He put his hand up to his chin and looked far off into space. One second. Two. Three. Molly's eyes grew wide. She started looking where he was looking. Nothing there – just a few dust particles floating around in the sunlight.

'Dust particles?' Molly thought as she touched him lightly on the arm. He jumped. 'Better not tell him. He would seriously freak out.'

"Flashback?"

He shook his head. "No…just thinking. You're right. You haven't been in my room." He looked at her for a second, and then started cracking up.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, opening the door, "it's just I haven't had a girl in my room since I was in my 20s. Strikes me as a little hilarious. And awkward." He cleared his throat and opened the door, stepping in rather quickly.

Molly walked in, taking it all in. It smelled lightly of chocolate. 'Figures.' The room itself was burgundy, black, and ivory; ivory walls, burgundy bedspread, and black furniture. His bed was incredibly large for just one person, but she remembered him saying once that he was a bed hog. Her thoughts drifted…them kissing…him lying her down on that bed…more kissing…other…things…

"Damnit," he said rather loudly. "I can't find them." He was standing by his bedside table, slamming the drawers closed. His back was turned to her, and she was rather preoccupied with the way his sweater clung to his body to even begin to try and help him look.

Her gaze slowly drifted south. She pouted. The slacks he was wearing weren't really accenting anything. She had taken a liking to his Jimi Hendrix-like suits lately because they showed off his…well…assets.

She then noticed that a purple lanyard was sticking out of his back pocket.

'Perfect.'

Molly slowly walked up behind him as he continued to search through the various drawers. When she was right behind him, she put one arm around his middle and lightly ran her fingers up his pant leg with the other. He froze, not breathing as she went up to his back pocket. She slowly pulled the lanyard out from his pocket and then dangled it in front of his face.

"Looking for these?"

He grabbed on to the sides of the table, letting his breath go and panting. Molly put her other arm around him and pulled him close, smirking against his back. She started giggling.

"You are evil," Willy said in between breaths. "So incredibly evil."

"You did it to me earlier."

"Yeah, but that makes you lose your balance. What you just did does…other things."

"Other things? Like what?" She giggled a little more, taking her pointer finger and tracing little patterns down his front, starting from the nape of his neck. He panted even harder. She looked over his shoulder at his hands, which were pure white from holding on to the table so tightly. She stopped right on the top of his belt buckle, causing him to sharply intake his breath.

"This is fun," she thought and said at the same time. She stood on her tiptoes and put her head on his shoulder – a position they commonly took when he was busy doing something and she wanted a kiss.

"I'm glad someone is enjoying themselves."

"Oh come on," she ran a hand over his cheek, "you know you were enjoying it." She paused. "I'm sure, if you turned around, you could prove to me you were enjoying it."

"Oh, haha, very funny."

"I'm just saying."

"Well, I'm not going to turn around for the rest of my life, because that's how long this is going to last."

"You know, you should see a doctor if it lasts longer than 4 hours."

He was silent for a few seconds. Molly was afraid she had made him mad. But, sure enough, she could feel his laughter before he even vocalized it.

"You are awful. Just awful."

"Turn around…I want to kiss you."

"Kissing leads to other things, you know."

She got really close to his ear. "And who says I don't want the other things?"

That got him to turn around rather quickly. He was still holding on to the sides of the table – he just switched the way his hands were. His violet eyes took up half of his face, and his mouth was practically on the floor. "Molly Christine, what has gotten into you?"

"I don't know," she said, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her, "I think it's your room. You should have never brought me in here."

"I shouldn't have, hmm?"

She shook her head, her eyes half closed. "No, you shouldn't have." She leaned in for a kiss, but Willy put a finger on her lips.

"Don't tempt me."

Molly pulled back, confused. "What?"

"Molly, dear, I love you and…well…" he looked down, and then back at her, "I obviously want to, but this can't happen right now."

Molly cocked her head. "Why not?" She leaned in again, trying to get even closer. "I'm practically throwing myself at you."

"I'm aware," he said, this time, putting four fingers on her lips and gently pushing her away. "Trust me, I'm aware."

"Then why not?"

"Well, first off," he gulped as her fingers started their pattern-tracing again, "I'd rather the first time be more…romantic…Jesus, Molly, you're killing me here…but, mostly, it's because I don't have anything."

Molly stopped. "You don't have anything?"

Willy shook his head. "No."

"Anything…like…what do you mean?"

Willy took one hand off of the table and ran it through his hair. He looked out the window. "Well, I mean…ah…umm…well…like…I don't have anything, you know? Like…anything? For it?"

"What are you – oh," it clicked in her head. "You don't have any condoms."

He nervously giggled. "Yeah, that's it."

"I freaking live here, and you don't have any condoms?"

He scratched the back of his head, still avoiding her eyes. "Well…I mean… we haven't…done…much…anything, really…leading up to that…I guess I just didn't think about it?"

Molly sighed. She pinched the space between her eyes. She started to breathe deeply to calm herself down, but then realized something. She smirked.

"What?"

She dangled the keys in front of his face again. "I still have these."

He reached for them, but she moved them just out of his reach.

"Give me those."

"Where are we going to go?"

"Wherever you want to go, darling."

She eyed him suspiciously. "I'm pretty sure you know where I want you to go right now."

"Is that innuendo, or am I just reading too far into that?"

Molly started laughing. "I didn't mean it to be, but it did kind of come out that way…here," she handed him the keys. "You're the driver. You decide where we go."

"Okay," he said, turning around and fishing around in one of the drawers again. He pulled out a few things and, after shuffling with them a bit, stuck them in his pockets. "One other thing."

Molly watched him as he walked over to the other side of the room and opened a section of the wall that she had no idea opened. It turned out to be his closet door, which had been painted the same color as the wall. He pulled out a black fedora and sat it on his head.

"Okay, let's go." He twirled the lanyard around on his finger as he left the room. Molly followed him.

"Where did that come from?" Molly asked, pointing to his hat.

"Oh, this?" He pulled it further down on his head. "This was my dad's hat from when he was younger. He gave it to me when I was really young. I used to wear it all the time way back when." He giggled. "I wore it a lot when I had my Jesus hair."

She put her arm around his back. "I forgot about the Jesus hair. I would still like to see pictures of that."

"I'm surprised you haven't found any by now," Willy responded with a bit of bite to his tone. She knew why.

"I'm sorry again, Willy. I really didn't mean to hurt you. You know that. I was just…curious."

He sighed. "I know. It's okay. You know me. I'm touchy."

She rubbed his back. "It's okay. So am I." She lowered her hand and grabbed his. He entwined his fingers in hers and gave her hand a light squeeze. "What's the purpose of the fedora?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, I love it. It's really nice with your hair. I'm just wondering why you're wearing it."

"Well, people know what I look like now. And, if I'm going to be buying certain…things…I want to be as unrecognizable as possible."

"Makes sense."

"And, since my haircut is kind of unusual, this helps hide it."

"It is rather unusual."

"Hey!" He dropped her hand in mock frustration. "That's not very nice."

"I like it, though. I like everything about you. You know that."

"So mushy," he said as he grabbed her hand again. "Okay, seriously, let's go."

Molly giggled. "A little antsy, are we?"

"You started it."

"Don't you forget it," she said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Molly and Willy stood in front of the aisle with the condoms. Molly side-glanced at Willy, who was looking at his shoes, and noticed his cheeks were incredibly pink. She started to laugh. He was so awkward about this.<p>

"Well…what do we get?"

"I don't know," Willy said softly. He looked up and squinted a bit. "There's so many to choose from."

"You have more experience with this than I do."

He pushed her lightly on the shoulder. "Shush." He turned even redder.

Molly laughed. "It's okay. We can just go by the hilarity of the commercials."

"I don't watch much TV, you know."

"I used to. I remember the commercials. Let's see…Durex or Trojan…hmm…"

Willy rubbed his eyes. "This is so embarrassing."

"They have self-checkouts here. Chill out."

"I know, but still…it's awkward."

"I'll carry them around. Save you the embarrassment. Anyway, I think Durex has the funnier commercials. Let's go with them."

Willy continued to rub his eyes. "Sure. That works. Pick whatever."

Molly grabbed a gray box labeled 'Deluxe.' "This one looks pretty. See?" She put it on display for him. He took his hands off his eyes and looked. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes, beautiful. They're beautiful. Can we check out now?"

She linked her arm through his and walked down the main aisle with him. He tipped his hat down to cover his face more. They walked up to the self-checkout. Molly scanned the barcode and put the box in a plastic bag.

"Dang, the price has gone up," Willy said under his breath as he pulled a £20 from his wallet and stuck it in the machine.

"Mumbler," Molly said. He stuck his tongue out at her as he grabbed his change. She stuck her tongue out back. She noticed his hands were shaking as he put the money into his wallet. "You okay?"

"Mmmhmm. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Whatever you say, dear." He bolted out of the store – not like when they chased each other, but pretty close. It took Molly a few seconds to catch up to him. He slowed down once they were a considerable distance from the drug store.

"That was way too awkward for me," he said once they reached his car. He unlocked the door and climbed in, reaching over and unlocking Molly's door. "Way too awkward."

"Well, there's…" Molly took out the box and looked at it, "10 in the box. I think we'll be okay for a while."

"Yeah, I think so, too." Willy took off his hat and gently placed it in the back seat. He turned on the car and started messing with the radio. His hands were still shaking as he pushed the "seek" button.

"Willy," Molly touched his hand. He flinched. "Calm down. It's okay."

"Sorry," he said, not looking at her. "I'm just nervous as hell right now."

"It's not like we're going to do it right this minute. We don't even have to do it today. It can be later. We're just going to be prepared now, so incidents like earlier can lead to…well…you know."

Willy laughed nervously, turning the radio off. "What time is it?"

"Umm…" Molly checked her cell phone. "Wow. It's 9:14."

"No way!" He leaned over and looked. "Wow. I guess it is. You were in your room for a long time."

"I had a lot of applications to fill out. I'm applying to pretty much every university in London."

He put the car in reverse and backed out. "You know I'm proud of you, right?"

"Why?"

"You're going for it." He put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot and on the main road. "You know, I always thought I'd go to university. I was actually saving up my money while working at Cadbury and doing the whole acting thing in order to go to either culinary school or an acting program somewhere. But, I got so good at what I was doing that the whole thing just took off from there." He sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder what the university experience would have been like. I always wanted to live in the dormitories. I thought that was really cool."

"Well, if I get into a school here in London, I won't have to do that. I'll always be around."

"You already are always around. I think it would be good for you."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No! No! Of course not! You know I love having you around. I just think it would be a good experience for you. Something you'll take with you."

"I'll think about it."

"Besides," Willy said with a smirk, "it'll make things more interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"I've gotten used to being able to kiss you when I want to. If you're not around, I can't do that. It'll just make it that much more amazing."

Molly blushed. "You're so cute." She turned and looked out the window. Willy tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He started whistling. It took Molly a few seconds, but she recognized it as "Baby, You're A Rich Man" by The Beatles.

"Good song choice."

"Thanks," he said as they turned into the factory. He pulled through a small tunnel and parked the car. They both got out.

"Don't forget the…uh…stuff," Willy said softly.

"Oh," Molly said, somehow almost forgetting. "Right."

They walked in a nervous silence back into the factory.

* * *

><p>The silence lasted until they got to Willy's door. He put his hand on it and sighed.<p>

"Willy?" Molly asked. She put her hand on his arm, rubbing it lightly.

"I…umm…" He giggled nervously, not looking at her. He opened the door and stepped inside quickly. He walked to his bedside table and put his wallet and his keys in the drawer. He took his fedora off and set it on the top of the table. Molly watched him take a few deep breaths, and then he turned around to look at her.

"Willy…if you're uncomfortable…"

"No," he shook his head, "just a little nervous. That's all."

She set the bag down on the floor, and then walked over to him and grabbed his hands. "Willy…you're absolutely shaking."

"It's been a long time, Molly."

"I know. Trust me, I'm freaking out, too." She let go of his right hand and put her hand in the air. It was trembling, though not as much as he was. "If you don't want it to happen tonight, I'm not going to pressure you into it."

"No," Willy put a finger to her lips, speaking in a low baritone that Molly had never heard come out of his mouth, "I think it should be tonight."

Molly's heart skipped a beat. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, his eyes sparkling. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. His lips were trembling, but she could sense the desire behind the kiss. Molly put one hand on the small of his back and entangled one hand in his hair, making him come closer to her. She tugged on his hair a little bit. He inhaled sharply, letting out a low growl as he exhaled. He kissed her more deeply and a little rougher. She returned the favor, licking lightly at his lips. He growled again, moving his hands and pulling her as close to him as possible.

"Well, someone's enjoying himself," Molly said against his lips. He laughed softly.

"It's your fault, you temptress."

"Temptress, hmm?" She giggled, tracing his cheekbone with her pointer finger. "I think I like that."

"I know I do."

"Come here, you," Molly said as she kissed Willy with such force that it made him take a step backward. She used this to her advantage, turning him toward his bed. He took the hint, breaking their kiss, grabbing her hands, and, while walking backwards, led her toward the bed. He sat down, never taking his hands out from hers. They locked eyes for a few seconds. Willy smiled at her.

'Right side. I love him.'

"I love you, Molly."

"I love you too, Willy."

He moved his hand up behind her neck and pulled her lips to his. He began to lean back. Molly smirked.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be?"

Willy smirked back. "Yes, that is how it's going to be."

"Okay, then." Molly slowly climbed on top of him, supporting her weight on her arms, being incredibly careful not to knee him or kick him. She ran a hand through her hair, moving it over her shoulder so she wouldn't get it in his face. She leaned down and gave him a few quick kisses. She then straightened herself up, basically sitting on him, causing him to groan softly.

"Where are you going?" Willy reached out his arms for her, but she moved back so he couldn't get to her. He whimpered, lowering his arms. "Come back."

"I think some things need to come off."

He sat up on his elbows. "As you wish."

"Okay, Wesley," Molly said with a giggle. Then, with trembling hands, she took off her t-shirt, throwing it on the floor, leaving her in her plain, white, boring bra. She reached behind her to unhook it, but Willy slowly sat up and touched her hands.

"May I?"

She smiled and nodded. She put her hands on his shoulders to balance herself as he began to work on the hooks. He got one hook out fairly quickly, but the other one did not want to unhook.

"Why do you women insist on wearing these things?" He said to himself as he messed with it.

"You know, you really shouldn't mumble, because I can't understand a word you're saying."

Willy burst out laughing. "Geez, taking the words right out of my mouth now, are we?"

"No, I just know you…do you need any help?" Molly said with a giggle.

"No…got it," he said, running his hands down the length of her back, now that nothing was blocking his path. He moved his hands up to her shoulders and slowly moved the straps down her arms.

"You're still shaking," she said.

"So are you, darling."

She leaned down and kissed him as she stuck her arms out. He moved her bra off of her and threw it onto the floor. He then moved her in such a way that he was on top of her, hovering slightly. He traced her cheek with his finger, staring into her eyes.

Confused, she cocked her head. "Here I am, no top on, and you're looking at my eyes?"

He smiled. "I've already looked, and I'm sure there will be many more opportunities for me to look. I'm just basking in your beauty right now."

"You flatter me."

"It's the truth. I don't think you know how beautiful you really are – especially in this moment."

It was her turn to sit up on her elbows. "Well, thanks, Willy. I think you're quite snazzy yourself."

He giggled. "Snazzy?"

"I'm kidding. You're incredibly handsome. And, while you may not want to stare at my bare chest right now, I know for sure I want to stare at yours. So, come here."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, raising his arms. She sat up and put her hands underneath his sweater. He shivered at her touch, closing his eyes. She smiled, slowly inching her way up his body, inching the sweater up with her. She was careful when she got to his neck, since she knew this was one of his favorite sweaters, and she didn't want to stretch it out. Once she got it over his head, he put his arms down so it would be easier to get the sleeves off. She started to fold the sweater neatly, but he grabbed it and threw it on the floor.

"No need for folding. Not right now. It needs to be washed, anyway."

Molly leaned back on her elbows to take him in. He started to lean down over her, but she stuck out her finger, telling him to stay. He bit his lower lip, as if embarrassed that she was looking at him like she was.

"Willy? Are you okay?"

"Yep. I'm fine. Just a little awkward for me."

"I'm admiring my Adonis."

That made him smile. "Adonis, huh?" He put his hands on his hips and posed. "How's that?"

She laughed. "You're so cute."

"Are you done admiring me? Can I kiss you now?"

"Of course."

"Good. My lips don't want to leave yours tonight, it seems," he attack-kissed her, catching Molly off guard and making her laugh. The kisses grew deeper and more intense as they went along, getting to the point where they were both panting in between them. Willy slowly lowered himself on her, being careful that his weight wouldn't crush her. When their chests touched, they both gasped. It felt like electricity was running through Molly's entire body. She responded by taking some of his hair in her hand and tugging again. This elicited another growl from him, which made Molly herself growl back in desire.

"Oh, so you growl, too?" He asked against her lips.

She growled again, this time lower and softer. His breathing quickened, telling her that it was a big turn on for him. She laughed inwardly. This was fun. She then decided to try something else, just to see if it would work. She softly bit the flesh of his bottom lip, letting go after about three seconds.

"Oh, God," he said, grabbing onto the sheets beneath them. "Molly…"

Hearing him say her name like that made her crazy. She bit a little harder this time, licking it lightly after she had let it go. He groaned in pleasure.

"Darling, if we're not careful," he said in between ragged breaths, "we might not get to do what we wanted to do."

"I can't help myself. Something's come over me, and I just want to…tease you."

"I can tell." He closed his eyes, and then reopened them. He looked like a wild animal. "It's like you already know what gets me." He then started clawing at her jeans with his right hand. "You have no idea how bad I want you right now."

"Then take me."

They stared at each other. She could hear Willy gulp. The wild animal look was still there, but she saw a glint of compassion in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sure." She scratched down his arm. "I want you as bad as you want me."

He stared at her for a little longer, and then nodded. "Okay. Don't you dare move." He got up from the bed and walked to the front of the room. Molly heard the rustle of the plastic bag and the opening of the box. Her heart rate increased dramatically. This was it. It was going to happen, right then and there.

He walked back over to the bed, placing the condom on the pillow closest to the bedside table. He then undid his belt buckle; letting his slacks fall to the floor. Molly gasped in surprise.

He went commando that day.

"Oh, geez," she said, looking away and laughing.

"Oh, that helps a man's self esteem," he said with a giggle.

"No, I just wasn't expecting it to be all…out there like that."

"Oh, yeah…I should have warned you, shouldn't I?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no. I'm thinking that getting the initial shock of it all out of the way was a good idea." She paused. "Do you do that often?"

"Do what?"

"You know…go commando?"

"Oh." He laughed. "On rare occasions. I felt like letting the boys be free today."

She laughed again. "You're the best, Willy."

"No, you are." He climbed back onto the bed and looked directly at her. "I ask you again, may I?"

She nodded, biting her lip. She was getting incredibly nervous as he unbuttoned her jeans and, ever so slowly, took her jeans and panties off. Through the whole process, he never looked away from her eyes. It was as if he was trying to tell her it would be all right. He nudged her clothes off of the bed, where they landed with a thud on the floor.

"What was in those?" He asked, looking over the side of the bed.

"My phone was in my pocket," she said with a slight waver in her voice. "That's probably what made the noise."

"Oh." He reached over her and grabbed the little package. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she heard him open it. She was shaking all over – so much so that it was probably visible.

"Okay, Molly? Molly, look at me," Willy said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I want to tell you a couple of things."

"Hmm?" She said, opening her eyes. She jumped, seeing his face right above her.

"First, I love you."

"I love you, too, Willy."

He gave her a quick kiss. "Second, I haven't done this in 20 years, so, if I…umm…don't last long, I'm sorry."

She put her hands behind his neck. "It's okay. I just want it to be you."

He smiled. "Okay…the third thing…I've heard this hurts for girls…so…if you want me to stop or slow down or anything, please, tell me. I don't want to hurt you."

She nodded. "I will."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He caressed her cheek, entwined his fingers with her right hand, and slowly entered her.

Molly closed her eyes and breathed in sharply as both pain and pleasure filled her body – more pain than anything. She squeezed Willy's hand, who squeezed it back ten times as hard. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"Willy, I'm fine." She opened her eyes, which were wet with tears. "Keep going."

He kissed her again as he began to move inside of her. The pain intensified as she felt something begin to rip. 'I forgot that happened,' she thought as her body began to stretch to fit around him. He moved slowly, obviously trying to make it as easy on her as possible. She knew he was enjoying it, though – he began to make little, soft noises.

Molly felt a tear escape from her eye. She hoped Willy didn't notice. She peeked one of her eyes open to see. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was open slightly. She leaned up and kissed him, hoping that the tear would dry by the time they were finished. He kissed her back, groaning slightly against her lips.

The pain started to dull down. Though it still hurt, it seemed the more Willy moved inside of her, the better it felt. She felt her heart rate increase as the pleasure slowly intensified. She had always heard that the first time wasn't the greatest, but, if this was what it felt like for everyone else, she could only begin to imagine how much better it could get.

"Molly…" Willy whispered, sending shivers down her spine. She loved him so much. This was an incredible moment in her life; sharing her body for the first time with the man she loved.

Even so, she wondered when it was going to be over. Not because Willy wasn't doing a good job – it wasn't that at all. He was doing just fine. Hell, he was amazing at it. She just had no idea how long sex was supposed to last. 5 minutes? 15 minutes? Half an hour? She wasn't sure how long they had been fooling around beforehand, or how long the act had actually been happening. Her mind drifted to what might happen after. Was he a cuddler? She wouldn't be surprised if he was. But, what if he wasn't? Would he go straight to sleep? Would she sleep with him?

Molly laughed in her head. She already was sleeping with him.

All of the sudden, something in her twitched. Or something. She wasn't sure exactly what happened, but it felt so incredible that she arched her back as a reflex. Her brain felt like it had exploded and was leaking out of her ears.

"I've still got it," Willy whispered with a bit of pride. He kissed her hungrily, beginning to move a little faster. Molly gasped as it happened again. And again. And again.

"Willy, what are you doing to me?" She said, her words coming out between breaths.

"Making you crazy," he said with a growl. He moved even faster. The pain began to return, but the rest of it felt so good that she didn't want to tell him to slow down. She bit her lip as he did whatever he was doing again, only this time; there wasn't a break in between. She grabbed onto the sheets and started twisting them around. He was right; he _was_ making her crazy.

He leaned down and put his mouth by her ear. "You are so amazing," he whispered, squeezing her hand again. She had forgotten that he was even holding it. Hell, she had forgotten her name by that point. He then squeezed it to the point where she thought it was going to break. His body jerked a few times, and he let out a couple of loud moans. Molly was glad that Charlie's house was basically on the other side of the factory from Willy's room; otherwise there probably would have been some explaining to do.

Willy collapsed on top of her, his arms completely giving out. 'Good thing he doesn't weigh much,' Molly thought as she ran her fingers through his wet hair. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. He was panting hard. Molly kissed the top of his head and held him close to her. Oh yeah. She was a cuddler.

"Oh, my God," he said into her neck. "Wow. Amazing."

"Tell me about it."

He raised his head. "Really?"

"I don't know what you were doing," she started, moving the hair that was stuck to his face behind his ear, "but, whatever it was, it was amazing."

He started laughing. "I wasn't sure if it would work on you, but I guess it did. I'll have to keep that in mind." He then looked down at their hands. "Did I crush your hand?"

"Little bit."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," he let go of her hand and stroked it a few times. "I didn't even realize. Once it happens, it kind of just…happens, you know?"

Molly nodded. "I understand."

"Is it okay?"

She moved her fingers around a little bit. They were sore, but it wasn't anything major. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Good." He put his hand down and lifted himself up. His arms were shaking, but he managed to roll himself off of Molly and on to the other side of the bed. Molly rolled over on her side, laying her head down on the pillow. Willy was staring up at the ceiling. His eyes were half open.

Molly poked him on the cheek. "You in there?"

He lazily turned his head. "Yep. I'm definitely in here. Just enjoying the best afterglow I've ever had." He flopped over on his stomach and kissed her on her forehead.

"Are you tired?"

He cocked his head. "Of course I'm tired."

She put her hands on the back of his neck. "Do you want to sleep, then?"

"Psh. I'm Willy Wonka. I never sleep."

"I think you're going to sleep tonight."

He giggled. "Maybe. But," He snuggled his nose against her cheek. "I think, for right now, I'm going to stay awake and cuddle you."

"I knew you'd be a cuddler."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not. I like it."

"Well, good. It's an impulse that's not going anywhere."

"Good." Molly turned her head and gave Willy a peck on the lips. He snuggled even closer to her. He then licked her on the cheek, giggling the whole time.

"Eew! Wilbur Alan! That's gross!"

"Eew, don't call me that…that's my father's name."

"Well, that's your name, too."

"If you add the 'junior' to it, then it's my name. But that by itself is my father's name."

"Well, all right then, Wilbur Alan Junior, don't lick me!"

"Ha ha, okay. I won't. You're just so delicious that I couldn't resist."

"Oh, yeah, okay." She giggled. "You're silly."

"You taste like a snozzberry."

"You and your snozzberries, I swear."

"What? They're good. You can't deny it. You liked them, too."

Molly sighed. "You're right. They were quite yummy. You should really put those on the market."

"Those are a factory secret. I only share them with the people who live here." He paused. "And those dumb kids who came in here." He made a strange noise in his throat. "Charlie was the only good thing that came out of that. If it weren't for Charlie, that would have been a complete mistake."

"At least the Gobstoppers haven't ended up on eBay or anything."

"…most of those, actually, didn't work."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Willy shook his head. "No, they didn't. Charlie's was the only one that actually was a real Gobstopper. I could tell he was it from the moment I laid eyes on him. So, I gave him a real one, because I knew he wouldn't do anything with it. He actually has it in his room still – he showed it to me once." Molly could feel him smiling against her cheek. "I'm so proud of him. He's an amazing kid. I think he might even be more creative than I am." He paused. "Don't tell him that."

"Won't say a word."

"Thanks. I don't want him to get too big of an ego. If he does, he'll never make it. I need him to make it. I won't be here forever, and-"

Molly covered his mouth with her hand. "Stop. I don't want to hear it."

"Sorry. I've been rather morbid in my thinking lately. I think it's because my back is really starting to bother me from bending over as much as I do."

"Get a chair, then."

"Oh, I've got plenty of those. The wheely kind that spin around, even. They're loads of fun. But, sometimes, I need to work standing up. I need my feet to hurt. It makes me concentrate even more." He shrugged. "I think it goes back to the whole acting thing, where we'd be on our feet for 6 hours or more. Blood, sweat, and tears. It helps."

"Interesting," Molly said through a yawn.

"I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"No, no, no. Not at all. I'm just sleepy."

"Okay. I'll let you sleep, then. We'll talk more in the morning." He kissed her passionately, and then rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Molly rolled over, too, embracing him.

"I'm a bed hog, remember? You might not want to sleep so close to me."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Heh. Well, then, I'll just be over here." She scooted back over to her side, cuddling up to her pillow.

"_Bonne nuit, ma cherie. Je t'aime._"

"Good night, Willy. I love you, too."

**A/N: Haha! I loooooooved writing this! I haven't written a sex scene in a long time…I was giggling the entire way through! Tell me what you guys thought…**


End file.
